The present invention relates to spacer cores, such as are used in constructing hollow concrete walls. The invention also relates to a method of using such spacer cores for constructing hollow concrete walls and also to hollow concrete walls constructed according to such method.
A number of techniques have been devised for constructing hollow concrete walls, but efforts are continuously being made to improve these techniques. One of the problems in making such hollow concrete walls is the removal of the spacer core; thus, it cannot be removed until the concrete has sufficiently set to retain its form, but if the spacer core is retained too long within the concrete, the concrete will adhere to it so as to make the removal of the core very difficult or impossible.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved technique having a number of advantages in the above respects, as will be described more particularly below, which improved technique involves a novel spacer core structure and also a novel method of using such a spacer core for constructing hollow concrete walls. A further object of the invention is to provide a concrete wall constructed in accordance with the novel method and using the novel spacer cores.